Two Dogs With Past Bodies
by loser-234
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga have both been hit by Naraku's spell. Now they have both been returned to their 12 year old bodies. What will happen between them? Inuyasha X Kouga  Shota
1. The Spell

Alright so I was bored and I was watching Inuyasha. It had one of those flash backs, were it showed Inuyasha as a child. So I thought, it would be nice to have a story with Inuyasha and Kouga as kids. So here it is:

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly...

Two Dogs With Past Bodies

"Shut up mutt," screamed Kouga. "Why don't you damn wolf," replied Inuyasha. Once again, Inuyasha and Kouga began their arguing, after just losing their fight with Naraku. "If you weren't in my way, I could have taken him down," Inuyasha told Kouga. "Well maybe if you had better aim, the first attack would have killed him," bellowed back Kouga. "Stop your arguing, both of you," screamed Kagome to both of them, "Lets just hurry up and find him."

After hours of walking, Kagome finally sensed the jewel shards that Naraku has. "How about this time, you don't get in my way wolf," Inuyasha told Kouga. Ignoring Inuyasha, Kouga goes on his full speed movement and rushes ahead of everyone to fight Naraku. "No you don't," Inuyasha yelled, chasing after Kouga. As they reached the castle ground, Naraku senses them and prepares to fight.

"So, Inuyasha and Kouga are here to fight me… maybe I should use my new magical abilities..," thought Naraku, "Yes I think I will…" Suddenly a massive explosion occurred in front of Inuyasha and Kouga, where suddenly Naraku appears. "NARAKU! LET'S START THIS FIGHT ALREADY," screamed both Inuyasha and Kouga. So as the battle rages on, Naraku grows tired of them, and finally casts his new spell causing a bright flash around them. "Hahahahaha….," echoed Naraku's voice, as he leaves the battle to search for a new castle location.

Three hours later…

Inuyasha began to stir, slowly awakening. "What happened to us…" Slowly he began to get up, looking around for Kouga. "Hey wolf where are you," yelled Inuyasha. With the sounds of his voice, Kouga began to awake as well. "Shut your mouth mutt, I am alive," Kouga screamed back at him. Slowly they began to walk towards each other voices, watching out for the trees around them. It was dark around them, causing them to bump into trees a lot.

After a couple of minutes of searching they finally began to get closer to each other. Slowly they saw each other's body, and in shock, realized something has happened to them. They have both been turned into 12 year olds! "AAAAAHHHH," they both screamed, causing the birds around them to screech and leave their nests.

"What the hell happened to us," bellowed Inuyasha. "It must have been that spell Naraku cast before we became unconscious," Kouga told him. Slowly they looked around, trying their best to find a way out of the thick forest. After a couple of hours of searching, all they were able to find was a small lake. "I guess we are going to have to camp out here," thought Kouga. "Damn, spending a night with Kouga isn't going to be fun," thought Inuyasha.

After starting a fire, and cooking some fish Inuyasha caught, Kouga told Inuyasha he was going to go and take a bath in the lake. "I better not find you sneaking around Inuyasha," Kouga said. "As if I would want to…," Inuyasha replied, almost whispering. After half an hour has gone by, and Kouga still hasn't returned, Inuyasha decided to check on him. "That stupid wolf better not have died," thought Inuyasha.

After a couple more minutes of searching around, Inuyasha finally found Kouga just lying in the lake, lost in thought. "I shouldn't have even bothered coming searching for him, of course he was alright," Inuyasha told himself. Right before Inuyasha set off, he caught something in the corner of his eye. It was Kouga, standing on the lake shore, with no clothes on. Inuyasha stared in awe, thinking just how cute the wolf looked now that he was 12.

Ok, there goes the first chapter. Good cliff hanger right? Well please review and no flames. The next chapters is going to be the shota scene! So keep checking for the update.


	2. The Lake

Ok everyone, here it is. The second chapter!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SHOTA! THIS IS BOY SEX! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly...

Two Dogs With Past Bodies

Part 2

After a couple more minutes of searching around, Inuyasha finally found Kouga just lying in the lake, lost in thought. "I shouldn't have even bothered coming searching for him, of course he was alright," Inuyasha told himself. Right before Inuyasha set off, he caught something in the corner of his eye. It was Kouga, standing on the lake shore, with no clothes on. Inuyasha stared in awe, thinking just how cute the wolf looked now that he was 12.

"What am I thinking," thought Inuyasha, "He is a guy, I shouldn't have these types of feelings to him, yet for some reason I do." Slowly Inuyasha began to creep forward trying to get a better view of the wolf. With his new feelings, Inuyasha forgot about keeping quite, and accidentally stepped on a branch. "Who's there," asked Kouga, "Is that you Inuyasha?" "Yeah, it's me," replied Inuyasha. "Ack," Kouga said while putting his hand over his crotch, "I thought I told you not to come to the lake! Can't I get any privacy?" "I am sorry," cried Inuyasha, "It's been over half an hour, and I thought something might have happened to you." "Didn't it occur to you maybe I was just relaxing," yelled Kouga. "Look, I am sorry, and what's the big deal anyway. All I did was see you naked," protested Inuyasha.

Kouga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is it possible Inuyasha knows his secret? Could he know that he is in love with him? Is this a sign to finally tell him? "Look," Kouga started, "I have a secret to tell you. The reason why I didn't want you to come is because I… I… I… LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Kouga just say he loved him? This is unbelievable, the dream that Inuyasha wished is finally coming true. "Kouga…," Inuyasha began, "I love you too!" Did Inuyasha just say he loved me?

Slowly Inuyasha got closer to Kouga. He grabbed him in a strong hold and kissed his lips. Slowly they mumbled, gasping for breath. They tried again, this time Inuyasha began to slip his tongue into his mouth. Kouga couldn't believe the sensation he was feeling. It felt wonderful, just like he thought it would be. "I want us to be closer Inuyasha," Kouga pleaded, "I want to be yours!" Inuyasha began to take his clothes off, only to be stopped by Kouga. "Let me do it," he told Inuyasha. Slowly he took off Inuyasha's shirt and pants.

Kouga began to slowly lead trails of kisses down to Inuyasha's abdomen. Slowly he took Inuyasha's 5 inch dick into his mouth. "This feels… great….Kouga," Inuyasha huffed. Kouga couldn't help but go faster. He wanted more and more of Inuyasha in his mouth. With this hands, he began to massage his testicles. "I….am….going….to….CUM," cried Inuyasha. This is it, the moment Kouga has been waiting for. With a moment of anticipation, the whole load was releases in Kouga's mouth. "This taste so good Inuyasha," Kouga said. "That…was…amazing…Kouga," Inuyasha told him back, "And now it's my turn"

Inuyasha turned Kouga over on his belly and slowly began to insert a finger into Kouga's ass. With no sign of pain from Kouga, Inuyasha put in a second finger. A little bit of pain appeared in Kouga's face. "Here it goes Kouga," Inuyasha said. Slowly he began inserting his newly erect dick. "Aaahhhh…. That feels good Inuyasha," Kouga said. Inuyasha then pulled out and then slowly went back in. With this right hand, he slowly began to jack off Kouga. Soon they found a rhythm, and began to pump faster. "How does that feel," Inuyasha asked. "Deeper… Inuyasha." Kouga pleaded. Accepting his request, Inuyasha began to thrust quicker and with more force, while pumping him quicker in rhythm. Suddenly, Kouga cried out in joy. Inuyasha quickly pulled out, and hit that spot again. Another cry of joy came from Kouga.

"I…am…going…to…cum…Kouga," cried Inuyasha. Then in one final thrust, Inuyasha's seed released from him, deep into Kouga. At the same moment, Kouga released his seed into Inuyasha's hand and the ground. "Inuyasha….I…love…you," was all Kouga could say. "I….love…you…too," Inuyasha said with his last bit of energy. They both drifted of to sleep holding on to each other, wondering how their life is going to be now that they have each other.

So their you have it. The second chapter! So what did you think? Any good? Should I continue this story or just quit it now? Please read and review and no flames please. Depending on how many replies asking for a continuation, that will determine how fast I will type the next part!


	3. The Forest

Ok, everyone. Here it is, the third chapter. This chapter doesn't contain any shota, so yeah, no warning like last time.

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly...

Two Dogs With Past Bodies - Part 3

It was about 10 in the morning when Inuyasha and Kouga finally woke up. "Hey Inuyasha," Kouga said, "did last night really happen? You know the whole us being in love?" "You bet it did," Inuyasha said. "So what does this mean," Kouga began, "Are we going to get together then?" "Of course Kouga," Inuyasha replied.

"I guess we should start finding a way out of this forest then," Inuyasha said. "Right," said Kouga. After about an hour of walking, a demon suddenly sprang on Kouga. "Damn it, it caught me," Kouga said while struggling. The demon was a plant like type and had many vines coming out of it. "Damn, I can't get out of it's struggle," Kouga said, "Help me Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around and pulled out his Tessaiga. "I'm coming Kouga," Inuyasha screamed, "WINDSCAR!" As the smoke cleared, to Inuyasha's horror, the demon was still alive. "It has a barrier Inuyasha," Kouga screamed.

"What am I suppose to do now Kouga," Inuyasha asked. "The hell if I would know, just do something," Kouga screamed. "Damn it… how the hell am I suppose to beat it if it has a barrier," Inuyasha thought, "Maybe if…THAT'S IT! Kouga, use your legs and the jewel shards to cause a small tornado." "Right, here we go," Kouga said. With one swift leg movement he kicked himself from the demon causing the demon to be injured. "It's starting to run away Inuyasha," Kouga said. "Let it, I can't do anything to kill it," Inuyasha told him. "Well thank you anyway for thinking of the plan Inuyasha," Kouga told him. He bent over and kissed him as a thank you. "Your welcome, now lets get out of here before any other demons come and get us," Inuyasha replied.

After another hour or so, they finally reached the end of the forest. "Finally," they both said together. "That took forever, I sure hope Kagome and the others are near here," Inuyasha said. "Well it's to dark to try and search right now. Lets just set up a fire," Kouga said. "I guess…," Inuyasha replied. After Inuyasha got some food and Kouga started the fire, they both went to sleep holding each others arm.

They woke up in the middle of the night, looking around. There was something in the distance that Inuyasha heard. "Let's go check it out Kouga," Inuyasha told him. "Alright," Kouga replied. Slowly they walked to where the noise was coming from. As they got closer, they began to hear a group of people talking. Suddenly Inuyasha began to smell something. "I think I smell Kagome," Inuyasha said. To their surprise it was! Huddled in a circle, their was the group, Kagome, Shippo, Mirouku, and Sango.

"Wait, Inuyasha, I don't think we should talk to them just yet," Kouga said. "Why not," Inuyasha asked. "Well, how are we suppose to explain about us," Kouga asked. "What do you mean, we will just tell them that Naraku turned us into 12 year olds," Inuyasha told him. "You really are stupid aren't you? I'm talking about us being together," Kouga almost screamed. "Oh, that," Inuyasha said silently, "I guess we should go back and talk about it." "Right, lets go back. We can talk to them tomorrow," Kouga said.

Ok so there it is, the third chapter. What will happen now? Keep checking for the next chapter. I don't think it will contain any shota, but you never know, I might change my mind and add it anyways. Please read and review and no flames. Thanks everyone!


	4. The Planning

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy for the past couple of days. Anyways, I finally had enough time to put up another chapter. This one doesn't contain any shota like Chapter 2, I know, I know, you guys are just waiting for the next shota chapter. It's coming, just wait a little longer. It might come as early as next chapter, not sure just yet. Only time will tell.

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly...

Two Dogs With Past Bodies - Part 4

Back at camp, Inuyasha and Kouga sit down around their campfire trying to find a way of explaining themselves to Kagome and the others. "We could just not even tell them," Inuyasha told Kouga. "If we do hide our secret, then that means we can't do anything, that means no kissing or other stuff," Kouga told him, "And I don't think I can last that long without touching you Inuyasha." Inuyasha slightly moved a little closer to Kouga as he was talking. "Oh, really," Inuyasha asked. "Not now Inuyasha, we need to discuss this first," Kouga told him.

"Well if we do tell them, what can be the worst that can happen," Inuyasha asked. "Well, I think everyone will most likely not agree to our relationship. I mean after the way I have been acting with Kagome, it might hurt her feelings. Especially you Inuyasha, she is madly in love with you," Kouga told him. "I know, but I am going to have to tell her eventually, even if it breaks her heart," Inuyasha replied. "Your right, so I guess we are going to have to tell them," Kouga said. "Ok, tomorrow morning we will tell them, but for now lets get some sleep, I'm tired after saving your life," Inuyasha said. "Oh yeah, thanks again for that," Kouga said. "Don't mention it," Inuyasha replied. Slowly they both drifted to sleep holding each others hands next to the fire.

"Wake up Inuyasha, it's morning," Kouga said while pushing Inuyasha. "Ugh… a couple more minutes…," Inuyasha said in a hushed voice. "Damn it Inuyasha," Kouga yelled and hit him. "Ok, ok, I'm up," Inuyasha yelled at him. "Not even a good morning kiss, your pathetic," Kouga said. Suddenly Inuyasha pounced on him, and gave him a mighty kiss. "How's that for a good morning kiss," Inuyasha asked. "That can work," Kouga said, laughing. "Now lets get going before Kagome leaves," Kouga told Inuyasha. "Oh right, I almost forgot," Inuyasha said, with a little bit of sadness in his voice. "Don't worry Inuyasha, everything will turn out alright, I don't they can be that mad at us," Kouga said, trying to cheer him up. "Your right, well let's get going," Inuyasha said, a little happier.

So they walked for a couple minutes, holding hands. "Well here we are, are you ready Inuyasha," Kouga asked. "I guess," Inuyasha said. Slowly they walked to the campsite where they can hear Kagome's voice. As they got closer, Kagome slowly turned around. She was stunned to see them. They were coming to her, as little 12 year olds, holding hands. "Is it just me, or is that Inuyasha and Kouga," Kagome asked Maroku. "It looks like it is," Maroku said, "but they look so small." "It also looks they are holding hands," Sango said. "There is only one way to find out," Shippo said and then screamed, "HEY INUYASHA IS THAT YOU AND KOUGA?" "Looks like they have seen us," Kouga told Inuyasha.

"YEAH IT'S US," Inuyasha yelled back. Slowly Kagome got up and then ran in a sprint towards Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "We thought you and Kouga were gone. All we saw the bright blast from Naraku and then you guys disappeared." "Yeah, he cast a spell on us that caused us to reform to our 12 year old bodies," Kouga said to Kagome. "Well that explains that, but why were you guys holding hands," Kagome asked. "Yeah why were you guys," Shippo suddenly asked. Everyone else has caught up to them. "Well, Inuyasha and I are….," Kouga started. "You and Inuyasha are what," Kagome asked a little angry. "Kouga and I are…in," Inuyasha tried, but couldn't finish. "In what," Kagome asked again, but this time furious. "We are in love," they both yelled. "What…." Kagome asked.

Ok, there you go. I know, kind of sucked, but I need to get the whole "secret" thing out of the way so we can really get going on the story. Next chapter I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to make it a shota chapter. If not next chapter, definitely the 6th chapter. Please read and review and no flames, thanks everyone.


End file.
